fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Link (Smash 5)
'''Link returns to theSuper Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. Link has been buffed up including having more reliable killing attacks, as well as using attacks such as the Gale Boomerang and the bombs, makes Link a bit lighter. Link's Hero's Bow has also been buffed up, dealing more damage. Aesthetically, Link appears much like he does from Hyrule Warriors and bears the blue scarf from the game. He also retains several elements from the game as well from games such as Skyward Sword, Twilight Princess, and Ocarina of Time. Changes from Smash 4 *Link's Up Aerial does more damage and, while it has a long attack duration, has reduced landing lag. It has enhanced priority. *Link has a faster running speed than before, but a bit harder to stop. Appears to be his running animation from Hyrule Warriors. *Using items such as the Gale Boomerang, Hero's Bow, and others reduces his weight meaning he can move faster, jump higher, and fall faster, but also is susceptible to launch speed. *Hero's Bow takes less time to charge up and has reduced ending lag. Moveset Special Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Takes his sword, holds it back, and strikes a pose while going “Haii!” (Up) *Link twirls his sword, sheathes his sword, and then unsheathes it again. (Right) *Link sheathes his sword and runs a hand into his hair while going “hmmm”. (Left) *Link opens a fairy bottle and watches it spin around him. (Down) Character Selection Screen *Link places his shield in front of his sword and then strikes upwards. *Link unseathes his sword and slashes it forward. *Link unseathes his sword and points it forward. On Screen Appearance *Link appears while riding a cyclone of wind and jumps out, unsheathing his sword. *''Link descends from a column of light, lands, and unsheathes his sword.'' *''Link appears soaring on an Loftwing, jumps off, lands on the ground via Sailclothe, and unsheathes his sword.'' Victory Animations *Slashes his sword and looks to the right. *Horizontal swipe with his sword and then holds up while shouting. *Slashes twice and then sheathes it. *''Link plays the Ocarina while winds swirls about him.'' *''Jumps onto Epona and raises his sword while shouting.'' *''Holds out his hand as if he found some sort of item in a chest.'' Victory Fanfare A remix directly from Smash 4 based on the tune that will play when Link obtained a Triforce Piece in The Legend of Zelda for the Nintendo Entertainment System. Idle Poses *Briefly poses with his sword behind him. *Looks behind him. *''Rotates his shield arm.'' *''Taps his foot on the ground behind him.'' Trophies Link's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Link Unlock: Classic Mode "Link, the Hero of Time has saved Hyrule and Princess Zelda countless times. You would think Hyrule would make Link mayor or thank him for saving the world every generation. However, Link doesn't seem to mind and continuous to strive forward to vanquish evil. Link brandishes a variety of weapons and gear such as Boomerangs, Hookshots, and Bombs to get through dungeons and defeat enemies. He is the hero that Hyrule deserves!" Link (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Purple "The Gauntlet is a powerful item found by Link. Upon donning it, he can lift exceptionally large objects such as boulders and statues. He truly becomes that of the super hero though once he takes them off, he is back to square one. In Super Smash Bros., the Gauntlet can be used to pick up boulders from the ground and smash or throw them to deal damage." Link (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Yellow "Link's trademark melee attack is the "Spin Attack". It has appeared in countless of The Legend of Zelda games and is featured predominately as the "go-to-attack". It has been updated throughout the years from using up Magic power to being able to be charged. In Super Smash Bros., it can be used as a recovery to propel Link high into the air. Chainmail Link Unlock: Boss Battle Console/Chainmail Link "There was once a time that Link did not possess the powers and equipment that made him the Hero of Time. He was a recruit within the Hyrulian Army and, by large, an untested soldier. It wasn't until Zelda took notice of his drive and when the Kingdom was attacked by enemy forces that Link showed his true courage. This outfit represents his time spent as a foot soldier in the Hyrulian army. Ocarina of Time Link Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld/Ocarina of Time Link "The young versions of Link and Zelda teamed up in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time to defeat Ganondorf, the King of Evil. In order to do so, Link had to recover the Master Sword. Once he did and pulled it out its pedestal, then slept for 7 years and aged into his adult form. Using the Master Sword, he carved his way through Ganondorf's armies and traps and defeated the King of Evil in combat. But despite appearances, is he different from the other incarnations of Link?" Link (Sail Clothe) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop/Skyloft Link "The Sail Clothe is a useful item that propels Link high into the air. It was a gift given to him by Zelda for winning the Wing Ceremony in Skyloft. In Super Smash Bros., the attack will propel Link in the air and allow him to slowly float to the ground. However, it leaves him vulnerable to attack by grounded opponents." Link (Bomb) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop/Dark Link "Link has never been said to have an explosive personality, but when combined with incendiary devices, he becomes pretty fiery in comparison. Link is able to use various Bombs in his adventures. In Super Smash Bros., Link can throw bombs in various ways and even roll them to explode the bomb at opponents feet. But be careful since he too can be caught in the explosion!" Link (Zora Tunic) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop/Blue "When Link needed access to the Water Temple, he found himself stuck as he could not survive underwater for long periods of time without drowning. The Zora Tunic is exactly what he needed as it gave him the ability to survive underwater without worrying about oxygen. Link would definitely be disqualified at swimming competitions." Link (Fierce Deity Link) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop/Black "Once Link dons on the Fierce Deity Mask, it transforms him into a powerful warrior. Young Link was able to transform himself into this form which looked oddly like his adult form. He was able to deliver powerful cutting attacks and energy blasts. However, it won't have any effect on actual game play for those looking to get an edge on the battle - tough luck!" Link (Down Taunt) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop/Red "Fairies are curious creatures that reside in crystal clear pools of water. They seem to be connected to the Great Fairy somehow. When a weary traveler comes upon their spring, they are happy to heal them of all hurt and wear. However, some opportunistic individuals (Link *cough cough*) feel compelled to capture the poor things in a bottle for later use. The Organization for Equal Treatment of Faeries should sue Link." Triforce Slash Unlock: All Star Mode (Easy or Normal) "It's time to run when you see the Triforce. Link will trap his opponents within the confines of the Trriforce and immediately let loose all of that pent up adventuring aggression! Link delivers countless sword strikes until it reaches its climax where he then attacks with one last sword slash - defeating anyone foolish enough to challenge him." Skyward Strike Unlock: All Star Mode (Hard and Very Hard) "The Master Sword is an infamous known for holding a great power. Link can harness this power by pointing his sword to the heavens and absorbing lighting energy. Link is able to then mold this celestial energy into a crescent shape. Link then fires this energy at any unlucky foe that stands before Link and his destiny. These energy crescents fly through the air; splitting the air and time itself." Alternate Costumes Trivia *Link is one of the few characters to have an alternate costume based off an earlier version of him in a previous Super Smash Bros. game including another color scheme. Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:The Legend of Zelda (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters